Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the display system having a color compensation for sub-pixels.
Description of Related Art
Display devices are commonly used in a variety of electronic products. Pixels of a display panel are divided into three sub-pixels, and thus each of the sub-pixels can be driven individually.
However, as the development of the resolution of the display panel, the size of the sub-pixels is limited. As a result, an aperture ration is reduced, and a difficulty of manufacture is increased.
Furthermore, when certain conditions, such as a single dot, a line, or texts, are present in the image, the color balance or the contrast of the display panel may be reduced with limitation of the sub-pixels.